There's only One Tree Hill and it's your home
by leytonbreylan
Summary: Everything that is One Tree Hill.  I do not own One Tree Hill or the characters or the music that may be used
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: Brooke never lost Clothes Over Bro's. Peyton, Lucas & Sawyer have been living in New Zealand for the past 6 months. Haley, Nathan & Jamie are still waiting for the birth of their baby. **

"_Brooke Davis would change the world someday" that's what Lucas had told me, that's what Lucas wrote about me but it was today that I really needed to believe that. I had changed the fashion world with Clothes Over Bro's but I needed to change my world. Was that really a possibility to do? I need my world to be perfect and to be ever inch special to what I want it to be. Some things stand in your way but these are the obstacles that need to be shut down and moved. "Brooke Davis will change the world someday as long as it is her own world."_

Brooke Davis had been waiting for this day for as long as she could remember. Peyton and Brooke would sit in Peyton's room after a Tuesday at the mall and Brooke would plan her wedding when they were 8 years old. She knew what her music would be, she knew what flowers she wanted, she knew what her dress would look like, and she knew what food would be served at the reception. Brooke Davis had planned her perfect wedding from the tender age of 8 but it was this day that she knew she wouldn't have a perfect wedding. Her perfect wedding was not complete without her best friend standing beside her at the altar. No Peyton Sawyer, now Peyton Scott, meant no perfect wedding and Brooke wanted her perfect wedding.

"C'mon Brooke! The wedding is only 3 days away and there is still so much to do. My parents arrive today, yours tomorrow and so far we have not got them a hotel room. What are we going to do?" Julian yelled out to Brooke.

"Julian, I love you. I really do love you but my wedding is not going to be perfect without Peyton. I really don't know if I can marry you without her by my side," Brooke quietly and sadly said.

"Brooke, I love you too, but you see, you deserve your special day, your perfect wedding. It just might mean that there are a couple of people short. I need to make an important phone call and when I am finished we will start to finalise wedding plans," Julian replied.

"Who are you calling?" Brooke questioned as she tried to take her mind off the wedding plans.

With the phone in his hand, dialling the number, "I've finally made the decision on which script I want to make next."

"That's great, Julian. Which one did you choose?" Brooke said a lot more calm then before.

"You will just have to wait and see," Julian said.

Brooke stomped away because she wanted to know which movie Julian had chosen. Why he had chosen that particular movie? Would it be as good as his last one?

"Hey, it's Julian. I just wanted to tell you that I want to make your script my next movie. I want to take your movie to Sundance that's if you will have me."

"To get things moving along, I really need you to come to my office in Tree Hill so we can start to draw up the contract and to speak about your rights as the writer. We can discuss all the other details when you get here." Still talking on the phone to the prospective script writer

"I need you to be here, possibly, in the next day as I have something very special this weekend and then I will be out of town for a few days straight after that."

"Okay that would be great. I look forward to that meeting."

Julian sat down in his chair and sighed to himself. We wondered if Brooke would approve of the movie he had finally selected. He wondered if he had chosen the right movie to do. He wondered if the writer of this movie was ready for Tree Hill. Would Tree Hill be ready for this writer and his family? He really hoped they would be welcomed with open arms into what is a close knit family of theirs. All these questions were going through his head but he didn't have any answers just yet.

Brooke sat in her store and all she could think about that her wedding day wasn't going to be perfect; it wasn't going to be the way she always wanted to be because her best friend wasn't there with her. Sure, they had chatted on the phone about every single detail. Brooke even had open plane tickets sitting at the airport in New Zealand, and Peyton, Lucas and Sawyer just had to show their passports and they would be on the first available plane back to the States. She would do anything to have her best friend at her wedding. She wanted Sawyer to be her flower girl and she even offered to go and pick her up in New Zealand, of course she is Brooke Davis so she had another plan to that plan. She wanted her best friend at her wedding and she was running out of plans so she started giving up. Her plans for the perfect wedding were dying right in front of her eyes and she didn't know what to do. At least her parents had agreed to come to the wedding. Her relationship with her mom was still strained but Victoria had gone to prison to save the company that Brooke had started in high school. Brooke's best ideas came to her when her heart was broken and today was no different to those days. Her wedding dress designs were beautiful, her bridesmaids' dresses were beautiful and there was still an extra dress, just in case her best friend appeared out of nowhere.

Brooke's phone rang and she was a little hesitant to answer it so she didn't even look at the caller id to see who it was, she thought it had something to do with her wedding.

"Hello, Brooke Davis."

"Oh ... hi Peyton. I guess you are not sitting at the airport ready to get on the plane with the open plane ticket I left for you."

"That's alright P. Scott. You have your family to think about."

"No, I am fine, just got a lot of things on my mind at this moment. Julian has found his next movie and he doesn't want to tell me what it is about until he meets the scriptwriter. The store is still there and I'm in the middle of some new designs, you will have to come and be my model one day and get your skinny butt back to Tree Hill and see me. I miss you P Scott and Broody and little Brooke. She must be huge now." Brooke tried to hide her sadness as much as she could. Brooke had become a pro at it over the years. Brooke was always the friend that everyone could count on, be the shoulder to cry on.

"Yes I am fine. Don't worry about me."

"I will definitely make a trip to down under to visit, maybe on my honeymoon."

"It's been great talking to you Peyton but I have an appointment with the caterer in 10 minutes."

"Okay, I love you too, P Scott. Bye"

Brooke knew that Peyton would know that something was wrong with her. They weren't best friends for nothing. They were more than best friends though, Peyton and Brooke were sisters, and they were family. Brooke needed all her family with her.

Brooke was upset that her best friend couldn't be at her wedding and she really wanted Sawyer as her flower girl but Peyton wasn't coming so Brooke had to continue with her planning of her wedding without a flower girl, without her matron of honour but more importantly she just wanted her best friend and her family next to her on the day that would make her the happiest person alive. She did what she thought was best and turn her music up as loud as she could and just started to dance. It wasn't the best of dances but she just had to do it to clear her mind.

Nathan and Haley were waiting for the arrival for their daughter, who they already named Lydia Deborah Scott. They thought her name was appropriate and it really helped Haley through her depression and helped Nathan with the end of his basketball career. Nathan was lost for a little while once he realised that his back was a lot worse than the doctors anticipated. Nathan could have played out the rest of the season but it meant that one wrong slip and he would be back in the wheelchair again, and he never wanted that to happen again, not to himself, Haley or Jamie. Jamie had been upset that his father was no longer a Bobcat but it also meant that his dad could be around him a lot more. Jamie loves having his dad being at home with him now and doing everything that they missed out on when Nathan was away for basketball. Haley loves having her husband around her too. Nathan loves being around his family and actually having time to relax and to enjoy whatever each day brings because he knows that every morning and night he gets to kiss his wife and his son. He never really realised until now how much he has actually missed out by being away for a basketball game. He didn't want that to happen anymore. He wanted to have dinner with his wife, his son and eventually his daughter every night. He wanted to be woken by Jamie and Lydia jumping into bed with them- which reminded him, he would need a bigger bed.

Nathan was happy with his decision to work with Clay as an agent. It meant he needed to go back to college and get his degree. Nathan knew that school was never his strong point in life but he did marry his tutor so it shouldn't be that bad. Nathan tried his hardest so that he could complete his degree but some things always came naturally to him and school work definitely wasn't it.

"Hey Haley, this school stuff is way too hard. Are you sure you can't do it for me? Since you are tutor mom, and you were a teacher and I was thinking, maybe..."

"Nathan Scott, just stop right there. That is cheating and you know you can do it because I believe you can do it, Jamie believes you can do it and I'm pretty sure you know you can do it. But I will tell you something, I will quiz you and every answer you get right that will earn you a kiss."

"Well maybe this study stuff won't be as hard as I thought."

"Yeah I thought you might like that."

Haley quizzed Nathan all afternoon while Jamie was with Skills. They were so lucky to have friends that love Jamie so much. Everyone treated Jamie like one of their friends but they did worry sometimes, just like Haley once did, that maybe Jamie needed to be around more people his own age, he needed more school friends instead of hanging out at the River Court with Skills, Junk & Fergie. Maybe Jamie was born into the wrong body like Haley once thought of herself but Jamie was a different kid compared to her because he was just like Nathan and just like Haley, he had each of their best qualities. All afternoon, Nathan studied and Haley quizzed him which seemed to help Nathan with all the reading he had to do. He wanted to be the best sports agent anyone would want to have but it meant he needed to put in the hard work now so that he could be the person he knew he could be.

"Mrs Scott, I'm so glad I married my tutor because I think I would have quit so many times today. And Mrs Scott, you are looking really sexy over there which is kind of distracting so maybe you should come over her and give me an extra kiss."

"Well, Nathan Scott, you may just get your wish."

Nathan and Haley were still in love just like high school. If only all relationships from high School started off like that then maybe more and more teenagers would think long and hard about their relationships in school then jumping from one boyfriend or girlfriend to the next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Thank you to the reviews and everyone who has put this story on alert. This is the way I wanted things to happen and if I could I would have made it happen but since I don't own anything relating to OTH this is the best that I can do. I should also bring to your attention that I am from New Zealand and some of the words I use may differ to what you are use to so please ask if you don't understand something or you think it is spelt different but it could be UK English and not US English. Hope you enjoy and please review my story. I have the next chapter mapped out in my head so now I have to get it on to paper...or on to my computer screen. ENJOY!**

There were two days to go until the day that Brooke Davis had been waiting for. She was happy because she was finally getting her fairytale wedding, just like Haley and Nathan, and Peyton and Lucas. This would be the day that she finally got to marry her soul mate, her own true love, her very own Prince Charming and there was nothing that put a smile on her face more than knowing all of that. She finally got to be the focus at the wedding instead of always being the maid of honour. She would be front and centre with her dream wedding dress walking towards her dream husband, while walking down the most magical aisle decorated with the most decadent cascade of flowers that lined where Brooke would walk in a couple of days time.

Julian's parents had arrived, separately of course, and his mother seemed like a proud mother of the groom and his father...well let's just say that Julian knew where he stood for his father compared to his work. Julian's father never made it any secret that he always loved Peyton and had always wished that Julian had married Peyton all those years ago but I guess he was still happy for Julian...well as much as he could be. On the other hand, Julian's mother was totally different and always wanted what was best for Julian and she knew it wasn't Peyton but that there would be someone who would come along and open his eyes to true love and allow this girl to open her eyes to what is beyond the exterior of Julian Baker. She could calmly and surely say that the girl is Brooke Davis because of the way that Julian looks at her and there is always that sparkle, even when they weren't together. I guess it is something only a mother can see.

Brooke's parents were arriving today and she didn't know how they would react to each other but all she could hope for was that they would be on their best behaviour since it is their only child's wedding. Lucky Brooke had Haley with her during all of this or she may have broken down in a big pile of mess. Haley had slowly became her best friend but as Haley always told her _'I will never be your best friend because that is Peyton's job and Lucas is my best friend. We don't see them every day but I know he is still there for me, whether it is just a phone call or a skype date or an email of what they are doing. Lucas will always be my best friend and Peyton will always be your best friend.'_ Haley was definitely older than what she really was and she always knew the right things to say at the right time.

"Well Girly girl, you have two days left until you become Mrs Brooke Baker...oops sorry I meant Mrs Brooke Davis – Baker," Haley said in her caring way.

"I know aye Haley, two days and I will finally be as happy as you and Nathan and have my dream that I have wanted since I first fell in love all those years ago," Brooke happily but still quietly replied.

"With Lucas?" Haley questioned.

"Yep, the first person I really loved and only person to really break my heart. Did you know that I would have given up my company and all my money if he had asked me to go back to him? My mom thought she had seen him propose to him when he first got the call about his book and he came to New York and in true Bitchoria fashion, she freaked out but what she didn't know is that I had hoped that it was true. I wanted to be Mrs Brooke Davis- Scott," Brooke sadly replied.

"But now look at what you have got. You have got the most perfect man for you and he is going to make you the most happiest person alive in two days time," Haley said with all her wisdom.

"That's right and I am so glad that it wasn't a real proposal. Just think about it though Haley...I could have been married to Lucas and Peyton could have married Julian so that is pretty weird but I wouldn't given Julian up for anything," Brooke said.

"You won't give Julian up for what?" Julian butted in

"Don't worry honey. We were talking about you and not to you so you carry on with your Producer/ Director stuff and I will carry on with Wedding stuff...oh with the help of Haley and the oh so cute bump here," Brooke said sarcastically.

"You are so damn cute Brooke Davis and that's why I love you," Julian said lovingly.

"Yeah yeah yeah I love you too Julian," As Brooke said with a big kiss.

Nathan was having some guy time down at the River Court with Jamie. He loved that he could pick his son up from school every day if he wanted, he loved that he got to say goodnight to Jamie every night and actually give him a real kiss, he loved he could share the River Court with Jamie every day. He got to see his son grow up in his childhood that Nathan wished he had, Jamie could make his own decisions and it was always up to Jamie whether or not he chose to play basketball. If he did then Nathan would be happy but if he didn't, Nathan would still be happy.

"Hey dad, do you miss playing basketball for the Bobcats? Jamie questioned

"Not really son because now I get to have all this time with you and when the new baby comes, we will have so much fun as a family because we will be together every day of every moment. So do I miss playing for the Bobcats...not one little bit but to be honest son, I think I do miss playing basketball on this very court with your Uncle Lucas," Nathan replied

"I miss Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton and Sawyer; I just wish they would come back to Tree Hill and stay forever. Do you think they will come back?" Jamie asked

"To be perfectly honest with you son, yes I do believe they will be back but the question is not if but when. They could turn up tomorrow or next week or in 10 years time when you would be all grown up. I miss them too. Lucas is my brother and Peyton is my best friend but Sawyer is my niece and your little cousin and we have already missed so much of her growing up. I just wish that I could open the door tomorrow morning and they would be standing in front of me with their goofy grins that they have for each other," Nathan tried to explain

"Yeah that would be awesome aye dad. I think mama misses them too especially Uncle Lucas. It would be so cool if you opened the door in the morning and Aunt Peyton and Uncle Lucas was standing there and then when I came down the stairs, they were at the table waiting to have breakfast with me. That would be the best day ever," Jamie said but was hoping it would come true.

"That would be an awesome day if it happened," Nathan said.

As they continued to play basketball, Nathan remembered the very first time that he played Lucas on this very court. He remembered what kind of person he was and how he never wanted to be that person or for Jamie to be like him. He remembered how different his life was not compared to now. Nathan was married to Lucas' best friend and Lucas was married to his ex girlfriend and also Nathan's best friend. They were finally the brothers that the both of them secretly wanted growing up and so much further from the bitter rivals they once were. Those memories always brought a smile to his face and he knows that he has the best life he could ever ask for.

Brooke and Haley were sitting on Brooke's dining table talking about the wedding.

"Well I have almost everything ready but there is just one more detail left to finish. The flowers will arrive the morning of the wedding. The suits for Julian and Nathan are perfect so they tell me. My cake will be here the wedding morning as well. The caterer's arrive tomorrow and the menu is set. The bar is fully stocked with all the essentials and with all the right men – Jack, Johnnie, Jim, Gordon and my personal favourite Jose," Brooke said as she mentally ticked things off on her list.

"Hang on Brooke, - who are Jack, Johnnie, Jim, Gordon and Jose?" Haley questioned as she was very confused.

"C'mon Haley. Jack Daniels, Johnnie Walker, Jim Beam, Gordon's Gin and Jose Cuervo all the essential alcoholic beverages for a wicked cocktail. You can be so innocent Mrs Haley James Scott," Brooke teased.

"Haha very funny and I guess I can be a little naive at times. What's the matter, Tigger? You don't seem like your normal self and I would have thought you would be jumping off the walls since you're getting married in two days time to the man of your dreams," Haley asked

"You are right Haley. I am marrying the man of my dreams in two days time but Peyton isn't here. She won't even be here to see me walk down the aisle. You know I was always there for Peyton whenever she needed me. I moved back to Tree Hill because Peyton needed me here. It always seemed like when Peyton needed me I would drop everything for her so why hasn't Peyton done the same for me yet. I helped her with her wedding and I wanted her to be here even if it was just for the wedding day but she isn't here. All I could think was that I wanted my best friend here with me but I guess my best friend has been here with me. The one person who has been here with me from the start. The one person I can count on to be there beside me on my wedding day is you but I will keep hoping that Peyton and Baby Brooke will be there to see me walk down the aisle. So Haley, I know you are pregnant and everything but would you please say yes to being my Matron of Honour, and I don't think I can take another no so please say yes," Brooke said almost begging Haley to do it.

"Brooke I am honoured that you have asked me to do such as important job in your wedding and I would love to do on one condition," Haley said, "If Peyton happens to turn up for your wedding then I will move along so that she can be your Matron of Honour and then I will sit in the crowd with the rest of the guests. And Brooke Davis, I will not take no for an answer so if you want me to do it then that is my condition."

"Are you serious, Haley? I can't believe you put in your own condition but if that happens and Peyton does turn up, then I want both my best friends standing beside me because I have a dress waiting for Peyton cause you never know what could happen," Brooke said, "Well Mama, I better let you get back to your boys and I will see you at my house tomorrow for my last night as a single gal...oh my god, my last night as a single girl...I LOVE IT!" Brooke said so excitingly.

Brooke walked into her home that she shared with Julian. Julian was sitting at the counter doing some last minute paperwork that Brooke thought must be for the new movie he is going to undertake once they get back from their honeymoon.

"Hey baby. I think that message is for you. It sounded like Peyton but I didn't finish listening to it," Julian said.

Brooke walked over to the answer machine to listen to the message, _"Hi B Davis,"_ it was definitely Peyton, _"I am so so so sorry that we can't be at your wedding. I will be thinking about you the whole day and thinking about how beautiful you are going to look. I was hoping to talk to you on the phone but I thought you would be totally busy with your wedding, which obviously you are because I am talking to your machine and not you...oops sorry. I won't be able to talk to you on your wedding day because we have to do some really really special that we will be so busy to really sit down and talk on the phone. I am sorry I can't be there but I love you so much Brookie...and Julian look after her I will send Lucas to kick your butt. Love you guys...bye."_

As soon as Julian heard the message, he knew Brooke would just break into a million pieces. All Brooke wanted was to have her best friend at her wedding but she won't be. She won't even be able to call her on her wedding day.

"WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS? AND WHAT KIND OF BEST FRIEND IS SHE? Julian I am so hurt right now that I just don't know what to do," Brooke yelled while crying.

Before Julian could speak, there was a Knock Knock at the door.

"Baby can you get that for me please. I just need to finish reading this last page," Julian asked nicely considering the way his wife was feeling, "I think it might be my writer."

"Are you serious Julian? I will answer it then I am going to have a long hot bath with a big bottle of wine to forget about my best friend and what she did to me," Brooke said as she walked towards the door.

Brooke had her back towards the door and she slowly opened the door. She didn't want the person to see that she had been crying and that she was still the happy cheery person that she always is.

"Hi, you must be looking for Julian. Come in, he's just in the kitchen," Brooke said nicely.

"Actually..."


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: Thank you to the couple of reviews I have gotten so far, it would be great to see more just to see if people actually want to read this fanfiction. I have got a few chapters in mind but it could change along the way**

Before Julian could speak, there was a Knock Knock at the door.

"Baby can you get that for me please. I just need to finish reading this last page," Julian asked nicely considering the way his wife was feeling, "I think it might be my writer."

"Are you serious Julian? I will answer it then I am going to have a long hot bath with a big bottle of wine to forget about my best friend and what she did to me," Brooke said as she walked towards the door.

Brooke had her back towards the door and she slowly opened the door. She didn't want the person to see that she had been crying and that she was still the happy cheery person that she always is.

"Hi, you must be looking for Julian. Come in, he's just in the kitchen," Brooke said nicely.

"Actually, it's my husband who wants to see Julian. As for me, I was hoping to see my beautiful best friend before she gets married but I think my daughter wants to see her beautiful Aunt Brooke...that's if she will let us in the door," the person at the door said.

"I know that voice...No, it can't be true," Brooke slowly turned on the heel of her shoe to look at the person who was standing in front of her, "Is it really you?"

"It's really me B Davis and anyways what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't come to my best friend's wedding, the day she has been planning since we were 8 years old, the day that Brooke Davis would make the most perfect wedding day standing there in front of the man of her dreams and wearing the most elegant and spectacular wedding gown anyone could imagine," the woman replied.

Brooke with tears in her eyes, "P Scott...it is you. I am so happy you are here and now my day will be perfect. I still hate you for making me believe that you were not coming but I will forgive you."

Brooke threw her arms around Peyton and was squeezing her so tight that there were two other people with her.

"Peyton, is that?..." Brooke asked Peyton

"Sawyer...yeah that's her. She's grown a bit since the last time you saw her," Peyton said with her own tears but with the biggest smile on her face.

"A bit? She is huge. Come to Aunt Brooke, baby girl," Brooke said with her arms out wide moving towards an excited Sawyer, "and as always, I am going to spoil you with new clothes, and new make-up, and some better music then that rubbish I know your mother makes you listen to."

"Brooke Davis, don't talk about my music like that in front of my daughter because if it wasn't for that so called rubbish, Miss Sawyer Scott here wouldn't have half the clothes she has now," Peyton said

"That's true and thank god she has a better dress sense than you but in saying that Peyton, your style has improved vastly since high school," Brooke replied

"Well it doesn't help when your best friend is a world famous fashion designer, and her daughter follows in her favourite Aunt's footsteps when it comes to fashion taste," Peyton said while keeping her eyes on her daughter.

"Yes and we are all happy about that too P. Scott," Brooke said.

"Well don't mind me I will just stand here for a long time while you two have a trip down memory lane or is it "pick on Peyton's dress sense," Lucas piped up.

"Haha very funny Luke," Peyton teased Lucas

"I am happy to see you Luke but not as happy as I am to see P Scott and Baby Brooke," Brooke said still hugging Sawyer.

They spent a few hours catching up while Brooke told Peyton every detail of the wedding as well. It was getting late for Sawyer so it was decided that they would catch up tomorrow for dinner with everyone.

Lucas and Peyton carefully placed Sawyer into her carseat and drove to the first house that Sawyer was brought home to...Lucas' old home. He couldn't part with the home that he grew up in because it was Sawyer's first home. He had the house rented out to someone until a few weeks ago. This was home but it wasn't really their home anymore.

"Luke, how are we going to tell everyone?" Peyton asked with a worried sound

"We will tell everyone together and when the time is right but we will let Brooke have her day before we say anything to everyone," Lucas said making sure that whatever he said Peyton would be comfortable.

"Okay. I knew you could always help me when I'm down like this," Peyton said sadly.

"That's what I am here for. I love you no matter what," Lucas said as he held her hand softly, "and well you are the mother of my child...my now sleeping child, how could I not love my angels."

"Well Lucas Scott, You always have the best words to cheer me up. Let's get our daughter to bed so that we can finally get to sleep because that was a very long flight from New Zealand," Peyton said as she walked through the front door of the home she once called home.

It didn't take long for everyone to be settled and drifting off to sleep. It would be a bug day tomorrow and Lucas had a feeling that Haley wouldn't be very happy since she didn't even know he was coming back to town.

The next day, Haley was up early as usual getting breakfast ready for her two favourite boys and it was something that she could do peacefully without any interruptions from one of them. Haley was about 7 months pregnant and she was absolutely loving everything about the way she looked. Her skin was glowing, her hair was shiny, and she was able to eat food that she knew were bad for her but it really didn't matter because she was eating for two...or maybe it was three judging by the size of her stomach. Breakfast was almost finished so she knew that Nathan would be down in a few seconds and Jamie would be getting his school bag ready, changing into his school clothes, and making his way down to the breakfast table in a about 5 minutes, once he had his hair in the right position. She was just about to sit down to take her 30second break from everything when the door bell rang.

"Who can that be? It is far too early for a social visit or to be selling any product," Haley questioned in her mind, " I know who it is, Brooke!"

Haley makes her way to the door as fast as she can. The person knocked again and again. By the time she got to the door, Nathan was on his way down the stairs.

"Haley, you know I would have got the door," Nathan said

"I know Nathan but I didn't want you rushing down the stairs," Haley replied

"So you thought you would waddle your way over to the door," Nathan said, "but anyways, who in their right minds would come over this early in the morning."

As Nathan opened the door, they stood there in shock. Were their eyes playing tricks on them? Or was it really them?

"I guess people who come over this early are kind of rude but hey I haven't seen my best friend in such a long time that I couldn't really sleep so we thought that we would arrive and surprise everyone with a little surprise from New Zealand," Lucas said, in true Lucas fashion.

Haley was trying to container herself from screaming because of Jamie. "Oh my god Lucas...Peyton...Saywer, I can't believe you guys are here, in the flesh. I would scream right now but Jamie will be down in a few seconds and it would be amazing if we were all at the table waiting for him. I really want to see his face light up when he see you guys."

"Haley, you look amazing. The whole pregnant thing really suits you but I guess you're right so let's all sit around the table and wait for Jamie to come down for breakfast because I really want to see him so badly...well actually we are all hanging out to see him...it's been far too long," Lucas said excited but still loving being home.

They all made their way to the table. Breakfast was sit out on the table already for Jamie to arrive. Sawyer was sitting there patiently waiting for her big cousin to come down. Everyone heard Jamie making his way down the stairs but suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it Mama," Jamie yelled as he opened the door to reveal Brooke & Julian standing in front of him, "Aunt Brooke...Uncle Julian. I'm so glad you are here. Do you want to stay for breakfast? Cause I'm sure mama wouldn't mind if you stayed for breakfast."

"We would love to stay for breakfast because I have a feeling it's going to be a really great day...actually one of the best," Brooke said.

"Yeah because you are getting married to Julian tomorrow," Jamie said as he lead them into the kitchen, "Morning Dad...Morning Mama...what's for breakfast?"

"What's for breakfast? Well I don't know what Uncle Lucas, Aunt Peyton and Sawyer would want for breakfast but I was thinking maybe we could have pancakes," Haley said as Jamie sat down and didn't realise what Haley had just said.

"You know what Haley...Pancakes sounds really good right now and I've missed your pancakes while I've been in New Zealand cause Peyton can't make them as good as you," Lucas said as Peyton looked at him for what he said, "What do you say, J Luke?"

"Yes please Uncle Luke cause mama's pancakes are the best in ..." Jamie then shot his head up and looked around and saw who was sitting at the end of the table, "UNCLE LUCAS...AUNT PEYTON... Is that really Sawyer? It is you guys."

Jamie got up and ran over to Lucas and Peyton and wouldn't let them go. Everyone had the biggest smiles on their faces because as Brooke had said "this is going to be one of the best days ever". Everyone sat around the table eating and talking and just catching up on what felt like a lifetime. Jamie sat right next to Lucas. Brooke had Sawyer sitting on her lap. Haley watched over everyone like she had done for all these years, she had taken on that role for everyone. Nathan sat talking to his best friend who he had missed for so long but not anymore because they were back together. One question that was on their minds is for how long? How long were Luke & Peyton here for? So they made sure they made the most of every hour, every minute & every second of the day.


End file.
